grave danger
by baby hosey
Summary: just after nick is pulled from the grave what happens? has everything that happened changed anyone? changed for the better another gsr possible started, the near death experience sparked something but how will it go? more chapters may follow. please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Grave danger

Ch 1

One nick hit the floor grissom was at his side, helping him roll over

"Nick...nick... You ok?" he asked frantically

"yeah..." he coughs

"paramedics now" he shouted, suddenly next to him was Sara

"hey Nicky" she says softly

Nick reaches for her, she takes his hand "don't... Leave me" he coughs

She looks at him, he just nod "I won't" she replies

Her closeness to him baffled his mind and feelings more, he needed to keep these at bay.

Next the paramedics are with him with breathing apparatus, getting him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Sara and grissom sat in the back with nick who was drifting off to sleep.

He turned to sara, leant in and whispered "I'm glad your with me" sara smiles and turns back to nick.

At the hospital nick was going to he kept in over night for observation, so they left. Cath picked them up and took them at the lab, everyone was waiting in the break room

"their waiting for the grissom wisdom" comforted sara rubbing his arm,

He nodded and walked in, the words just fell out of his mouth he didn't quite know what to say, he was lost in his head, full of fear, desire, loss, loneliness, among other emotions, this was unlike him.

Talk over everyone leaves, he walks to his office for quiet time though his heads going crazy, he needs to sleep and recover from the goings on, it had been too much for him.

He had trained Nick so well and was a great student, who he highly respected. He sat for a few minutes then decided to go home to try and sort out the emotions in his head, he'd always blocked them out but now they were raw. He got up, rubbed his face and headed to the locker room; he opened the door and jumped. Sara was sat on the bench, she turned

"Hi gris, you ok?"

He just nodded and headed to his locker, opened it

"I thought you'd of left with the rest" he said, almost wishing it would happen if he said it

"no, I don't want to leave yet. I leave work at work but I can't. You going now?"

"yeah, I try the same policy, hence why I work late. But this is different, I can't block all this out and working non stop won't help"

Sara nods "I know. Can I tell you something?"

"yes" he sits next to her

She takes a deep breath "I was scared today, looking at nick in the coffin all I could see was you. Then when the call came saying the guy had blown himself up I flew down there to make sure you were ok. I know your my supervisor and only that but I just needed to tell you, sorry" she stopped and looked at her hands in her lap, his heart stopped in his chest then beat again, this was how he felt looking at nick in the coffin, it could of been her and just before the explosion his life flashed before him, he saw her and how much she had practically begged him to be with her, and how he'd pushed her away. Not anymore, today was the end of that.

He turned and put his hand on her arm, she looked at him, he stood and she looked down again

"sara?" she looked up, he put his arms out "can I? Please"

she stood "you want a hug?"

"please, I think we both need one"

She nodded and walked into his arms, he wrapped them around her shoulders and held her tight, her arms wrapped around his middle, she too squeezed. He felt fully at ease in her arms, he knew he had to do something about this, he couldn't live another day without her but how could he tell her?

She pulled back a little and looked at him, he looked straight back at her, he needed to do something, he moved his right hand to her neck, he felt her shiver and he started moving into kiss her, she didn't pull away or move, she just closed her eyes

"gil?"

"yeah?"

"we can't do this here"

He pulled back, he wasn't going to let this stop him, 'we can't do this here' to him meant to do it somewhere else

"ok, yours or mine?"

Sara pulled back more, breaking his grip on her "mine?"

"ok, ill just go bathroom then well go, ok?"

"ok" replies sara smiling

He walked out and into the bathroom, he knew going to hers may not be a good idea but he had to end this loneliness, he needed to let her in, to be with her.

He went back in the locker room

"ready?" he asked sara

"yeah"

they walked out in silence, what could he say? He wasn't like this, he didn't do emotions, but sara knew this, she never judged him and knew who he was.

They got in the car, and he started to drive. His mind still full of so much, he felt brave and moved his hand to the gear stick, and took deep breaths, he caught sara's eye and smiled, she smiled back and he slowly moved his hand to her leg, it was hot beneath his hand. He liked the feel of it there, he felt sara move and her hand was on top of his. The journey could take as long as it wanted he was content just holding her hand.

Soon they arrived at sara's, she let go of his hand and finds her keys

"you still coming in?" she asks

He nods "yes, if you want me to?

"yes I do"

He stops the engine and climbs out, he gets to the front and she's stood hand out waiting for him, he links his hand and fingers through hers, he feels safe, he feels he should be there.

She opens the door and pulls him in, he pauses, what should he do now? She leads him to the sofa, switches on the lamp and sits down; he sits next to her, still holding her hand.

He's now stuck, full of so much feeling and emotion is blocking his normal responses. He turns to look at sara, he doesn't know what to do or say but so much is being passed between them in the silence, she's letting him hold her hand, she's let him hug her, she pulled away from a kiss but he knows she would never refuse him, or push him away. But what to do next?


	2. Chapter 2

Grave danger

Ch2

He let's go of her hand and slides himself around to face her, he can see the insecurity in her eyes, not because of him, but of what to do, he moves his hand to her cheek she closes her eyes, he has to do this, he has to shut the voices on his head up.

"ok" he whispers

She nods and he slowly moves towards her, he's within millimetres and he stops, one last breath and he moves in, gently placing his lips on hers, he feels her sigh. He pulls back, the voices have gone quiet, she opens her eyes and smiles, she moves her hand to his neck and pulls him in again, he let's her, this kiss is more serious and full of meaning, and affection. He moves pulling her body closer to his, enjoying her touch on his neck, it drives crazy, he never let's anyone near his neck. Sara pulls back again, and just looks at him, he wonders what she's thinking.

He's got Shakespeare on his mind, he could recite beautiful poems and sonnets to her but he's to into this moment, the closeness to the love of his life is all he needs. She pulls him in again, he allows his hands to move, he's at her sides and back running his hands up and down as he feels her tongue touch his lip and he let's her in, now he can fully taste her and he needs more, his brain needs more. He becomes aware of her other hand on his side running up his stomach to his chest then down to his sides. All he can breath and feel is Sara, he's never felt such intensity in a moment of pure raw emotion.

He slowly moves her top up and touches her bare back, she sighs and he feels her tense, but she pulls him in harder and soon follows suit, her touch is so hot it could burn him, but he loves it and wants more. He pulls out of the kiss to speak but words fail him, Sara puts her finger to his lips, then slides it down to his top shirt button, she holds it looking at him, she's silently asking permission, he nods and she slowly undoes it, as they both watch one another, he wants to pull her into his lips again but is enjoying just looking at her, silence between them is a key thing he's noticed. He feels the final button go and Sara is running her hands up and down his bare chest, he likes this, he wiggles under her gentle touch, she moves in and is kissing his neck, he likes this, he needs her so much now, she pulls back again as he grabs the bottom of her top, she sits up and nods, raising her arms.

Can he really handle this? He's sure he can, and he pulls her top off, revealing her beautiful, slender figure and generous bust in a gorgeous black lace bra, he goes straight to her neck, kissing, sucking, tasting more of her, she starts to push his shirt off his shoulders, once off she pulls him into a tight embrace, their skin clashes and he feels he could die now a happy man. he wraps his arms around her and holds her with the same strength.

Its Sara who pulls back, she moves back so her legs are either side of him, he's confused as to what she is doing, and she starts to lie back on the sofa, his heart stops, once laid back she beckons him down.

His mind gives him images of her as a beautiful goddess or a butterfly. He slips of his shoes and kneels on the sofa so he's facing the right way, then slowly lowers himself between her legs so he's lying on top of her, still silence between them which still suits him, no words could describe how he felt, laid on top of the woman of his dreams.

He started the kissing again, but more fiercely than before, his mind was clouding again, he needed to tell her how he felt, that this wasn't a one off but it meant everything, that he needed her, that he wanted her... Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Grave danger

Ch 3

He pulled out of the kissing, he needed to speak and speak now, he got near her ear

"sara?" he whispered

"shhhh" she replied

He moved up and looked at her "not shhh... I need to tell you" he whispered, "I love you"

She just looked at him, she closed her eyes then re opened them

"you don't have to say that"

"yes I do, I mean it"

He suddenly felt light headed and over whelmed with emotions, he felt it would turn into a migraine but it didn't, he burst into tears, streams of tears pouring down his face, he was sobbing. He wrapped his arms under sara's shoulders and held her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand in his hair stroking it.

"let it out Gil, let it all out, I'm here"

He did, but felt guilty and stupid

"I... Don't deserve this..." he managed between sobs

"deserve what gil?"

"you... And... Your care"

"its not care gil, you know its not... I love you"

he sobbed hard, for nick, for sara, for himself, his worthless life, life without love, without a woman, without sara. He didn't deserve her love, but he needed it.

The sobbing continued with sara soothing and comforting him, loving him. Sara started kissing his cheek, nudging him to move, he turned into her lips, it was strong, passionate, still sobbing he put everything he had into it, his love, passion, desire. He moved back to her shoulder and snuggled in.

After a while the sobbing turned to a small cry then to nothing. He moved up to look at sara, he felt such a idiot, he never cried... Ever... And yet here he was sobbing his heart out, when this was meant to be a happy, he was finally where he was meant to be, in sara's arms

"you ok now?" she asked

He nodded

"good, what was all that about? I know it's been a hard few days but wow"

He shook his head

"the last few days meant more to me than you know. When I went to the warehouse, just before the explosion my life flashed before me, all I saw was you. How I've hurt you, how I've pushed you away and ignored my love for you. I can't do it anymore" he pasues looking at her

"I need you sara, I know its a long time coming but I can't carry on as I am. I've never been so scared of loosing you, and I can't carry on as I am. As you said looking at nick, I was terrified it could of been you, I'd of died, I'd of been more frantic. But that's done now, nicks safe and your here with me"

"so through all this your trying me you want to get together?" asks sara

"yes, I do. Do you? Still?"

Sara shakes her head, his heart died, he was crushed

"gil, you need to think long and hard on this"

"but..."

"Gil you've been through a lot, come close to death, your not thinking straight. You need to sleep then think of this is really what you want. I want you, you know that but you can't just say you want me then tomorrow or a few days later say you don't and push me away again, I'm not letting you do that to me again"

He was glad she still wanted him but was confused as to why she let him so close when she's not even sure he wants to be with her.

"but... This..."

"yes I know well... I... Yes I took advantage of your mood, happy?"

"no"

"what?"

"I don't think you took advantage of my mood, Sara I would never be like this with you until I was ready to commit to you, I can't just be like this with anyone, I need to feel secure and safe, which I feel with you. don't you know that by now?"

She just sighs.

He takes this as his time to go, try sleep and then come back to her tomorrow to say he still wants to be with her

"so when tomorrow comes and I say I still want to be with you, you'll be with me?" he had to be sure

"yes"

"ok" he says pushing himself up

"where you going?" says sara wrapping her legs around him preventing too much movement.

"home"

"why?"

"to sleep so I can tell you sooner that I want to be with you"

"do you have to go home to sleep?"

"why? What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to stay... With me"

"ok" he surprised himself how eager he sounded "but ill need to wake early to go home and change before work"

"that's fine" sighs sara pulling him back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Grave danger

Ch 4

After a while of just hugging

"I need drink. You want something?" asks Sara

Slowly she releases her grip on him

"water would be great thanks"

He leans back on his legs letting her up, she sits up and pulls him into her lips again, then rolls onto her side and pulls her legs off the sofa, she sits then stands but topples slightly, he catches her

"I'm drunk"

"on what?" asks gris confused

"you" she smiles

Pulls him into another kiss then walks across to the kitchen.

He's still very confused, why would she let him get this close to her then almost reject his want to be with her? Maybe it was the emotions in his head, maybe he didn't want to be with her, no he knew he did, he loved sara and at last he was giving into it. Was that wrong?

Sara reappeared with two glasses of water,

"what you thinking?" she asks handing him a glass

"nothing"

"looks a large lot of nothing" she smiles and sits next to him.

"no its fine"

"hmm"

"its nothing, I promise" and he leans into kiss her, she let's him.

"I thought I'd of come back with you re dressed" she said

"do you want me to be?"

"no, I like you like this much better. I just wasn't sure how you would be with me after what I said"

"its fine, I just can't wait to sleep then wake and tell you"

Sara laughs "really?"

"Yes really"

"ok, well bedtime soon. You ok in with me?"

This was grating him now, why wouldn't she believe him? He was finally pulling her into him but she appeared to be pushing back, he just shook his head in disbelief

"why not?"

"sorry... Oww I wasn't shaking my head to answer you. Its fine"

"then why were you?"

"what? Shaking my head?"

"yes"

What could he reply, he can't say nothing again

"just at all this... I'm finally pulling you to me, wanting you and your... Not pushing away... I can't word it but you don't seem convinced. You acting like I was just sat here as normal, when I'm sat here topless after we've been kissing. I don't just kiss anyone, or let anyone this close, you know that so what's going on?"

Sara sighs "cos I'm not used to you being like this with me, it happened once then you run a mile and left me, hurt and confused. I'm not letting it happen again so I'm on guard, waiting for you to wake and walk out... Regretting it all... Again. So I'm treading on thin ice"

This hit him hard, If it were a punch he would of winded on the floor, he had done this before... He did hurt her by leaving and saying he couldn't... How could he expect her to trust him this time?

"I'm sorry" he says, he means it and feels such an idiot

"what for?" says sara turning and taking his hands

"last time, I brought this insecurity with you, between us on. I'm such an idiot"

"no your not"

"yes I am"

"shut up gil, your talking crap, right. Listen, what happened happened, and its past. Yes I'm a little unsure how to be with you but it will be fine. I promise. When I wake and your still here saying you want or don't want me it'll be fine, ok?"

He nods "ok, I will be you know?"

"Know what?"

"Still be here"

Both smile "ok bed time" announces sara.

She stands and leads him to the bedroom,

"ill go in the bathroom first, ok?" asks sara

"yeah fine"

He sits on the bed working out which is sara's side, the right is, suits him, he slowly takes off his shoes, socks and pants, neatly folding them into a pile on the floor, he hears sara coming back, he turns

"wow... Sara..."

She's in a bright blue silk pj set with a small strappy top and little shorts, he's stunned and just stares at her, wondering if she's made an effort or if this was normal bed attire for her, soon he would know.

"gil?" says sara bring him back

"oww yes, sorry you look amazing" he says

walking towards to bathroom he laughs at himself, she did look amazing, he couldn't wait to be with her more at bedtime.

He washes then steps back out, sara is already in bed waiting for him, he slides into the bed next to her, and snuggles in. Sara seems to fidget

"you not comfortable with me here?" he asks is sincerely

"no its fine, don't worry. Night gil"

She kisses him and closes her eyes

"night sara" he says.

Soon both are fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Grave danger

Ch 5

Gris wakes first, he's still holding sara, he wants so much to wake her and say he wants to be with her even more than he did before he fell asleep, he looks at the time, its still a bit early, he gently pulls himself free from sara and goes to make coffee.

He stands in the kitchen feeling funny, he hopes sara won't mind him making coffee and walking around her place, but he's sure it'll be fine. The machine starts pumping out the first then the second coffee, he gently takes hold of both and carries them to the bedroom, he can see sara's on her side, he places his cup on his bedside, suddenly sara swings around onto her other side looking at him, the sight startles him, her face is all puffy and red, he puts the other mug down

"my god, sara. What's wrong?"

"your... Here..."

"yes, is that wrong?"

She shakes her head and tears start to fall, he quickly jumps into bed and grabs her into a tight embrace, he smoothes her hair

"its ok sara, I'm here now. Come on"

he's scared, not sure what's wrong. Maybe she thought he'd left, but he didn't hear her call for him, he could have been in the bathroom, he hates to see sara cry.

"sorry" she says between sobs

"why you sorry?"

"cos I'm a mess"

"no your not, why you think that?"

"cos I'm sobbing like a baby"

"its fine, as I said I'm here and I'm not going unless you tell me to"

"Ill never"

"good as I don't want to go"

She moves up and kisses him,

"sorry"

"why you sorry now?" he was growing bored of sorry's

"nothing"

She grabs hold of him and starts to calm, her breathing coming back to normal.

"sara?"

"yes" she replies steadily, so he knows he can ask

"what was wrong?"

"can't you guess?"

"yes, you thought I'd gone?"

"yes"

"didn't you call for me?"

"no I checked the bathroom, I didn't think you'd be bold enough to be in the kitchen"

She moves up and reaches to kiss him, but stops

"what does this mean Gil? I need to know"

He smiles "I'm here, what did I say it meant if I was here?"

"that you want to be with me"

"well there you go" and he pulls her into his lips

"your serious?"

"yes and yes I'm sure before you ask. I need you"

They kiss again and sara smiles "did I see two coffee's?"

"yes hunny you did" he sits up and passes sara her coffee.

They sit together drinking their coffee in silence, gris lost in thoughts wondering why he waited so long, and how soon he can be laid with her like he was last night, then he realises he needs to go home and change before work

"sara"

She turns "Yeah"

"I need to shower and change before work..." he pauses

"right?"

"so ill need to go home... But I don't want to leave you"

"ok"

"will you come with me?"

"if you want me to"

"I'd like that"

She finishes her coffee, setting the mug down on the bed side cabinet, he does the same

"do you need to leave soon?" she asks

He looks at his watch, "umm in about two hours we can go, doesn't take me long"

Sara smiles and nods

"why? What you thinking?"

"that I want more of your attention... Like you gave me last night"

He laughs, she must have read his mind

"then I shall not disappoint you" and he moves into her lips.


End file.
